All of Me
by yukki-kouhai
Summary: [AkashixOC] "You'll have to catch me first." He stood there for a moment and by then she was already far away from him, her hair flying out behind her. He swallowed and silently watched, unable to do anything until she returned to him.[one-shot]


**_All of Me  
one-shot_**

* * *

When he suddenly leaned forward she unintentionally turned her head, cringing when his lips met with the corner of her mouth instead of his original target. It was silent as he slowly pulled back, his eyes staring at her intently.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She swallowed. "N-no. Of course not, I'm just not used to—"

"—Kissing me?" Akashi finished for her, his hand tightening on the stable fence that she leaned against after her trapped her there as he tilted his head, an amused glint in his matching eyes. He leaned closer and she shied away, ducking her head as he put his lips near her ear. "You had no trouble kissing _him_."

Him.

Iroha blinked in confusion before she slowly looked back up at the red head hovering above her, meeting his eyes with a questioning look in her eyes. "Him?" She repeated and Akashi's hands tightened once more, seeming to realize that he said something without thinking about it. She unconsciously reached upwards and made him turn to look at her. "Why do you address yourself like that?"

He harshly pulled his face away from her touch. "He is not me."

"No. He is you." Iroha told him in a stronger voice standing up fully as he pulled away, freeing her from her place pressed against the wooden fence. She took a step forward and he stared at her blankly. "Akashi, what makes you think he isn't apart of you?"

"He isn't me; he's the opposite of me. He's my father's creation." Akashi snapped back. "And yet you still love him, right?"

Iroha flinched. "Aka—"

Akashi continued. "You're only convincing yourself that I and the other Akashi am the same person so that you don't feel guilty about having a relationship with me, when all you really want is him. Am I right? You liked kissing him better. You don't love me, you love him—" Her mouth met his harshly as she pulled him to her, her hand clutching the back of his neck tightly. For a moment, he was still and then he reached forward and pulled her closer to him by putting his hands on her waist.

Iroha felt him starting to pull away but she tugged on his hair and bit his lip, startling him when she suddenly increased the roughness of the kiss. He attempted to respond and regain control of the kiss but she only kissed him harder.

_ Shocked, Iroha stumbled backwards and cried out only his hands tightened in her hair as he harshly pulled her back to him, pressing his body against hers, reconnecting their mouths. Their teeth clashed together and his hand touched the skin on her stomach, sending a jolt of shock through her. She tilted her head upwards and broke the kiss, however he only placed his lips to the skin on her neck. "Akashi, stop!"_

"Stop it, Iroha." Akashi's voice huffed into her ear as he broke the kiss but Iroha only pushed him against the fence, trapping him as she reversed their places from where he had her a few moments ago.

_ "But don't you like it?" He asked her calmly as his hand went a little further up her shirt, making her reach down and clutch his wrist harshly to stop him. _

The sudden memory flashes faded away and Iroha met his eyes as she pressed closer to him, satisfied with the caught off guard look he was giving her. "Why should I stop, Akashi? Don't you like it?" She leaned closer, putting her lips close to his ear. "You wanted me to kiss you and now that I'm doing it, you're pushing me away?"

Akashi stared at her. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" Iroha let out a loud laugh as she met his eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing. Months ago our situations would have been reversed and I would be the one asking you to stop."

Akashi's eyes darkened and he pushed her away from him. "Months ago I wasn't me."

"Do you remember all that's happened last year?" She asked and he nodded. "Did you feel our kisses?" He nodded and she leaned forward pulling him closer. "Then it was you." She said with a small smile and when he opened his mouth to protest she continued. "If you want to be dominant, possessive, and cruel for a few months, then fine! If you want to be kind, gentle, and caring for two months, then who cares! You're still Akashi Seijuro either way."

"How can you say that after all that's happened?" Akashi asked her quietly.

Iroha smiled and moved her face closer to his. "I love all of you, Akashi Seijuro." Her lips brushed against his and she met his eyes in amusement. "Gentle or rough, I like it both ways."

Finally, Akashi's met twitched upwards and he pressed his mouth to hers. "You're a very strange girl."

She laughed lightly. "So I've been told." A ring caught their attention and Iroha pulled out her cellphone, blinking at the name that popped up on the screen. "Oh, it's Kagami-san." She placed her finger on the screen and before she could swipe to answer the call, Akashi pulled it from her hand.

"You're too friendly with him." Akashi told her in a blank voice, returning to his normal self. "You were texting with him in class the other day was wall, weren't you?"

Iroha let out a laugh as she turned around and opened the stable doors, pulling her horse out. She pulled herself up, swinging her leg over the beauty's back to sit on it fully, turning her head to stare down at Akashi with an amused look. "Maybe I was. What you going to do about it, tough guy?"

Akashi stood in silence, his eyes following the girl as she rode away quickly, her long hair flying behind her as she turned to glance at him. He blinked as he suddenly remembered something at Rakuzan, during their after school activities.

_His eyes were narrowed as he stared at her, stretching her legs as she leaned forward slightly with a determined look on her face. He wanted to tell her that her gym shorts were showing too much skin but he held back since they were in front of others in the track team but that didn't stop him from glaring._

_ Finally, the annoyance got to him when one of the boys in their class started to stare and he walked to her and came to a stop beside her. "Do you really have to wear such short clothing?" He asked blankly, his mismatching eyes watching her reaction._

_ She gave him an irritated look as she straightened. "I don't know, why don't you ask the school why they give us such short skirts and shorts?" She threw back at him. "I didn't design them, now you might want to go to the side, us big kids are trying to practice for the relay here."_

_ His hand twitched as he held back the urge to grab her wrist and make her submit to him, however he only remained silent as he increased his glare. "If you dare to make a fool out of me by losing be prepared."_

_ "I'll probably lose." She replied blankly, reaching upwards to put her hair in a ponytail. "I'm a first year and everyone else in the relay are third years and have been running much longer than I have. But I'm not the one who should be prepared."_

_ "Oh?" His eye brow rose and he took a threatening step forward. "You dare challenge me after everything that's happened? You never learn. When you lose I'm going to make you fall to your knees in front of me."_

_ She gave him an amused smirk as she glanced back at him. "You'll have to catch me first." There was loud shot and Iroha threw herself forward and for a moment Akashi thought that he was going to chase after her, but by the time that he managed to steel himself to stay still she was already far away from him, her hair flying out behind her._

_ He swallowed and silently watched her, unable to do anything until she returned to him._

Akash pulled his horse from the stables and turned to glance over his shoulder and his lips curved upwards softly and he watched as she continued to ride further away from him. Getting on his horse he rode forward slowly and continued to follow her with his eyes before he kicked the side of his horse gently and he bolted forward, headed straight towards the girl that was always finding ways to defy him and run away from his clutches.

However he was up to the chase, so he guessed it was fine.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my very first attempt at a one-shot so I'm sorry that it's so all over the place and very confusing. To be honest I was planning on making a full Akashi story however but I'm not sure if it'll be popular enough and this is one of the scenes I imagined when thinking about it. Also as this is my first one-shot I would really appreciate it if you could give me tips on how to make it better!  
One more thing, sorry for the out of character Akashi and for those who are confused by the setting it was mentioned in Wikia that Akashi likes to ride his horse on his spare them off, so yeah.**


End file.
